


Hunger Games - LoT Edition

by DovahCourts



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Made using the simulator
Kudos: 1





	Hunger Games - LoT Edition

**Author's Note:**

> **District 1**  
>  John Constantine  
> Gary Green
> 
>  **District 2**  
>  Mick Rory  
> Leonard Snart
> 
>  **District 3**  
>  Ava Sharpe  
> Sara Lance
> 
>  **District 4**  
>  Nora Darhk  
> Ray Palmer
> 
>  **District 5**  
>  Mona Wu  
> Astra Logue
> 
>  **District 6**  
>  Zari Tomaz  
> Nate Heywood
> 
>  **District 7**  
>  Desmond  
> Gary Lester
> 
>  **District 8**  
>  Tabitha  
> Neron
> 
>  **District 9**  
>  Wilbur Bennett  
> Kuasa
> 
>  **District 10**  
>  Konane  
> Wolfie
> 
>  **District 11**  
>  Dorothy Heywood  
> Lily Stein
> 
>  **District 12**  
>  Vandal Savage  
> Damien Darhk

**Hunger Games**

**The Bloodbath**

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
 **Mick** clutches a first aid kit and runs away.  
  
 **Des** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Ava** finds a canteen full of water.  
  
 **Zari** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Gary** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Konane** and **Damien** fight for a bag. **Konane** gives up and retreats.  
  
 **Nora** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Mona** runs away with a lighter and some rope.  
  
 **Dorothy** grabs a shovel.  
  
 **Wilbur** takes a handful of throwing knives.  
  
 **Astra** takes a handful of throwing knives.  
  
 **Snart** retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.  
  
 **Tabitha** , **Nate** , and **Wolfie** work together to get as many supplies as possible.  
  
 **Neron** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Sara** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Constantine** gathers as much food as he can.  
  
 **Ray** runs away with a lighter and some rope.  
  
 **Lily** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Vandal** rips a mace out of **Gaz** 's hands.  
  
 **Kuasa** runs away from the Cornucopia.

_____

**Day 1**

**Constantine** and **Snart** split up to search for resources.  
  
 **Wilbur** stalks **Sara**.  
  
 **Mick** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
 **Ray** goes hunting.  
  
 **Dorothy** chases **Neron**.  
  
 **Lily** , **Kuasa** , and **Wolfie** hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Zari** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Astra** camouflauges herself in the bushes.  
  
 **Gary** chases **Gaz**.  
  
 **Konane** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Tabitha** thinks about home.  
  
 **Ava** and **Vandal** work together for the day.  
  
 **Nate** stalks **Nora**.  
  
 **Damien** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Mona** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Des** travels to higher ground.

_____

**Arena Event**

A swarm of tracker jackers invades the arena.  
  
 **Ava** survives.  
  
While running away from the tracker jackers, **Lily** grabs **Sara** and throws her to the ground.  
  
 **Nate** survives.  
  
 **Des** slowly dies from the tracker jacker toxins.  
  
 **Tabitha** is stung to death.  
  
 **Kuasa** survives.  
  
 **Mona** is stung to death.  
  
 **Mick** survives.  
  
 **Neron** is stung to death.  
  
 **Gaz** survives.  
  
 **Constantine** survives.  
  
 **Konane** and **Wilbur** run out of places to run and are stung to death.  
  
 **Ray** slowly dies from the tracker jacker toxins.  
  
 **Astra** survives.  
  
 **Vandal** survives.  
  
 **Dorothy** knocks **Snart** unconscious and leaves him there as bait.  
  
 **Gary** survives.  
  
 **Nora** is stung to death.  
  
 **Wolfie** survives.  
  
 **Zari** survives.  
  
 **Damien** survives.

_____

**Fallen Tributes 1**

10 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Sara**

District 3

**Des**

District 7

**Tabitha**  
---  
District 8  
---  
  
**Mona**  
---  
District 5  
---  
  
**Neron**  
---  
District 8  
---  
  
**Konane**  
---  
District 10  
---  
  
**Wilbur**  
---  
District 9  
---  
  
**Ray**  
---  
District 4  
---  
  
**Snart**  
---  
District 2  
---  
  
**Nora**  
---  
District 4  
---  
  
_____

**Night 1**

**Ava** and **Constantine** hold hands.  
  
 **Nate** destroys **Gaz** 's supplies while he is asleep.  
  
 **Dorothy** and **Damien** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
 **Gary** , **Kuasa** , **Vandal** , and **Astra** sleep in shifts.  
  
 **Wolfie** questions her sanity.  
  
 **Zari** lets **Mick** into her shelter.  
  
 **Lily** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

_____

**Day 2**

**Ava** thinks about home.  
  
 **Vandal** poisons **Constantine** 's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies.  
  
 **Astra** hunts for other tributes.  
  
 **Damien** and **Gaz** work together to drown **Gary**.  
  
 **Wolfie** and **Lily** hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Nate** , **Zari** , and **Dorothy** hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Kuasa** discovers a cave.  
  
 **Mick** searches for firewood.

_____

**Fallen Tributes 2**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Vandal**  
---  
District 12  
---  
  
**Gary**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
_____

**Night 2**

**Zari** sets an explosive off, killing **Wolfie** , **Damien** , and **Nate**.  
  
 **Astra** and **Lily** track down and kill **Dorothy**.  
  
 **Constantine** begs for **Kuasa** to kill him. She refuses, keeping **Constantine** alive.  
  
 **Ava** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
 **Gaz** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Mick** questions his sanity.

_____

**The Feast**

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
 **Mick** , **Gaz** , and **Ava** track down and kill **Lily**.  
  
 **Zari** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Constantine** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Kuasa** bashes **Astra** 's head against a rock several times.

_____

**Day 3**

**Kuasa** attacks **Mick** , but he manages to escape.  
  
 **Constantine** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Zari** discovers a cave.  
  
 **Gaz** hunts for other tributes.  
  
 **Ava** travels to higher ground.

_____

**Arena Event**

A tsunami rolls into the the arena.  
  
 **Kuasa** survives.  
  
 **Constantine** survives.  
  
 **Mick** survives.  
  
 **Zari** and **Gaz** smash their heads together as the tsunami rolls in, leaving them both to drown.  
  
 **Ava** survives.

_____

**Fallen Tributes 3**

8 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Wolfie**  
---  
District 10  
---  
  
**Damien**  
---  
District 12  
---  
  
**Nate**  
---  
District 6  
---  
  
**Dorothy**  
---  
District 11  
---  
  
**Lily**  
---  
District 11  
---  
  
**Astra**  
---  
District 5  
---  
  
**Zari**  
---  
District 6  
---  
  
**Gaz**  
---  
District 7  
---  
  
_____

**Night 3**

**Kuasa** , **Mick** , and **Ava** cheerfully sing songs together.  
  
 **Constantine** falls into a pit and dies.

_____

**Day 4**

**Mick** begs for **Ava** to kill him. She refuses, keeping **Mick** alive.  
  
 **Kuasa** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

_____

**Fallen Tributes 4**

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Constantine**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
_____

**Night 4**

**Mick** and **Ava** sleep in shifts.  
  
 **Kuasa** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

_____

**Day 5**

**Kuasa** tries to spear fish with a trident.  
  
 **Ava** goes hunting.  
  
 **Mick** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

_____

**Fallen Tributes 5**

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_____

**Night 5**

**Kuasa** , **Mick** , and **Ava** sleep in shifts.

_____

**Day 6**

**Mick** camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  
 **Kuasa** discovers a river.  
  
 **Ava** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

_____

**Arena Event**

Monkey mutts fill the arena.  
  
 **Mick** dies from internal bleeding caused by a monkey mutt.

_____

**Fallen Tributes 6**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Ava**  
---  
District 3  
---  
  
**Mick**  
---  
District 2  
---  
  
_____

**The Winner**

The winner is **Kuasa** from District 9!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> <http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/r.php?c=TmymHL6m>  
> If anyone wants to mess around with this, here


End file.
